bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Peanuts Movie
The Peanuts Movie (also known as Snoopy and Charlie Brown: The Peanuts Movie in the United Kingdom) is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure-comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is directed by Steve Martino and written by Bryan Schulz, Craig Schulz, and Cornelius Uliano. It is the fifth full-length feature film to be based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, and the first feature film based on the characters in 35 years. The film was released on November 6, 2015. The film received largely positive reviews from both critics and audiences, and was a box office success, grossing $246 million worldwide against it's $99 million budget. Plot When the Little Red-Haired Girl moves in to his neighborhood, Charlie Brown develops a crush on her, but is frustrated that his long-running streak of bad luck will prevent him from ever getting noticed. Lucy tells Charlie that he should try being more confident. Charlie Brown decides to embark upon a series of new activities in hope of finding his niche--and to get the Little Red-Haired Girl to notice him. His first attempt is to try out for a local talent show with a magic act. His sister Sally is in the show before Charlie Brown and when her act goes bad, he first sacrifices his time for her and then with Snoopy's help, helps his sister and her act while ending up on the front cover of the school paper hanging upside down half out of a cow costume. Learning that the Little Red-Haired Girl likes dancing, Charlie signs up for the school dance and gets Snoopy to teach him all his best moves. At the dance, Charlie Brown starts to attract praise for his skills until he slips and starts the sprinkler system, which causes the dance to be cut short. All the other students forget his success and blame him for ruining their fun. Charlie Brown is partnered with the Little Red-Haired Girl to write a book report. At first, he is excited to have a chance to be with her, but unfortunately, the Little Red-Haired Girl is called away for a week to deal with a family illness, leaving Charlie Brown to write the report all by himself. Hoping to impress both the Little Red-Haired Girl and his teacher, Charlie Brown writes his report on the collegiate-level novel War and Peace. At the same time, Charlie Brown finds he is the only student to get a perfect score on a test. The other children congratulate him, and his popularity begins to climb. Unfortunately, when he goes to accept a medal at a school assembly, he learns that the test papers were accidentally mixed up and that the perfect score actually belongs to Peppermint Patty. Charlie Brown declines the medal, losing all his new-found popularity. Worse, his book report is destroyed, and he must admit to the Little Red-Haired Girl that he has caused them to both fail the assignment. At the end of the school year, Charlie Brown is surprised when the Little Red-Haired Girl chooses him for a pen pal. Linus convinces Charlie Brown that he needs to tell the Little Red-Haired Girl how he feels about her before she leaves for the summer. Racing to her house, he discovers that she is about to leave on the bus for summer camp. He tries to chase the bus, but is prevented from reaching it. Just as he is about to give up, Charlie Brown sees a kite fall from the Kite-Eating Tree. The kite string becomes entangled around his waist and sails away with him, quickly bringing him up to the bus's window. Amazed to see Charlie Brown flying, the other children follow. Upon reaching the bus, Charlie Brown finally asks the Little Red-Haired Girl why she chose him in spite of his failures. The Little Red-Haired Girl explains she admires his selflessness and praises him as an honest, caring, and compassionate person. The two promise to write to one another. The other children catch up to Charlie Brown and crowd around to congratulate him before picking him up on their shoulders and carrying him away. Cast Main *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Hadley Belle Miller as Lucy Van Pelt *Alexander Garfin as Linus Van Pelt *Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown *Bill Melendez as Snoopy *Francesca Angelucci Capaldi as the Little Red-Haired Girl Supporting *Venus "Omega" Schultheis as Peppermint Patty *Rebecca Bloom as Marcie *Marleik "Mar Mar" Walker as Franklin *Noah Johnston as Schroeder *Anastasia Bredikhina as Patty *Madisyn Shipman as Violet *AJ Teece as Pig-Pen *William "Alexander" Wunsch as Shermy *Kristin Chenoweth as Fifi *Bill Melendez as Woodstock Minor *Micah Revelli as Little Kid *Trombone Shorty as Miss Othmar/Mrs. Little Red-Haired Girl *Francesca Angelucci Capaldi as Frieda Characters *Charlie Brown *Shermy *Patty *Snoopy *Violet *Schroeder *Lucy Van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Pig-Pen *Sally Brown *Frieda *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Miss Othmar *The Little Red-Haired girl *Miss Little Red-Haired Girl *Nurse *Franklin *Marcie *Little Kid *Fifi *Red Baron *Woodstock's Friends *Spike (credits) *Belle (credits) *Marbles (credits) *Olaf (credits) *Andy (credits) *Background kids Production On October 9, 2012, it was announced that after two years of rights negotiations with the Schulz family, 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios were developing a 3D computer-animated feature film based on the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz, which would be released on November 25, 2015 to coincide with the 65th anniversary of the debut of the comic strip and the 50th anniversary of the television special A Charlie Brown Christmas. Chris Wedge is announced to exclusive produced the film & Steve Martino is set to direct the film from the screenplay by Craig Schulz with the writing team of Bryan Schulz and Cornelius Uliano, who are also producing the film. On November 7, 2012, Fox shifted the release date from November 25 to November 6, 2015. On January 8, 2013, Leigh Anne Brodsky became the managing director of Peanuts Worldwide and Brodsky was set to control all the global deals for Peanuts. On April 18, 2013, it was revealed that Fox had made an announcement at CinemaCon that the film would be released in 3D. On October 23, 2012, it was announced that Paul Feig is on board to produce and oversee the film for Fox and Blue Sky. In the United Kingdom, the film is titled Snoopy & Charlie Brown: A Peanuts Movie. Release The film was released on November 6, 2015. It was originally scheduled to be released on November 25, 2015, to "commemorate the 65th anniversary of the comic strip and the 50th anniversary of the TV special A Charlie Brown Christmas, before being rescheduled to November 6, 2015 in November 2012. Marketing On March 17, 2014, the first images were released, followed by a teaser trailer the next day. On November 17, 2014, new images were released, followed by a holiday trailer the next day. On January 5, 2015, a leaked trailer was released. On June 16, 2015, new images were released, followed by a new trailer the next day. On September 22, 2015, a final trailer was released. Trivia *This Blue Sky Studios' third film to not be scored by John Powell, as the film was scored by Christophe Beck; the first two being 2002's original Ice Age film (which was scored by David Newman) and 2013's Epic (which was scored by Danny Elfman). *This is Blue Sky Studios' seventh film with no opening credits (except for 20th Century Fox presents a Blue Sky Studios film), the first six being the ''Ice Age'' series, Epic and Rio 2. *The fourth Blue Sky Studios film to be rated G by the MPAA after Horton Hears a Who!, ''Rio'', and Rio 2. *In 2017, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment re-released this movie in a double feature with A Charlie Brown Christmas 1965 TV Special, making it the only Blue Sky Studios movie to be re-released by another studio. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios DVD to release in March *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be shot in a 1.85:1 aspect ratio since Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be released in November. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be released on 4K Ultra HD Blu Ray. *''The Peanuts Movie'' was released on 4K Ultra HD, 3D Blu Ray, Blu Ray, and DVD on March 8, 2016. *''The Peanuts Movie'' is the fifth Blue Sky Studios film to have humans after Ice Age, Rio, Epic and Rio 2. *''The Peanuts Movie was released on Digital Platforms on February 12, 2016. *This is Blue Sky Studios' 10th feature film. *This is the second Blue Sky Studios film to have a human protagonist, (the first was ''Epic). *This is the fourth Blue Sky Studios film to feature humans after Rio,'' Epic and Rio 2. *This is the third Blue Sky Studios film to be directed by Steve Martino, after [[Horton Hears a Who!|''Horton Hears a Who!]] and ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *The third film from Blue Sky Studios to not have a soundtrack by Varese Sarabande. *The third film from Blue Sky Studios, after Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (3-D version only) and Rio 2, to have an altered version of the 20th Century Fox logo. *It is the highest rated Blue Sky Studios movie on Rotten Tomatoes with an 86% Fresh Rating *Schroeder plays the 20th Century Fox logo fanfare in the opening logos. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be based on a pre-existing franchise. *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to be released in the Fourth Quarter. Soundtrack #Linus and Lucy - Vince Guaraldi Trio #Better When I'm Dancin' - Meghan Trainor #Good to Be Alive - Meghan Trainor (Target and International bonus track only) #That's What I Like - Flo Rida feat. Fitz #Skating - Vince Guaraldi Trio #Christmas Time is Here - Vince Guaraldi Trio #Snow Day #Fifi's Theme #Charlie Brown in Love #Wingwalking #The Library #The Assembly #Curse You Red Baron #Winter Becomes Spring #Never Give Up #Carnival Panic / Linus and Lucy #Pen Pal Partners #Good Ol' Charlie Brown #Skating #Christmas Time Is Here / Christmas Is Coming #Linus and Lucy Trailers File:Peanuts Teaser Trailer HD FOX Family-0 File:Peanuts Official Trailer HD FOX Family File:Peanuts Official Trailer 2 HD FOX Family-0 File:Peanuts Official Trailer 3 HD FOX Family-1 The Peanuts Movie Official Trailer 4 HD FOX Family Gallery Peanuts-movie-disneyscreencaps com-9145.jpg Peanuts titleshot.png Peanuts 2015.jpg Peanuts Logo.png Charlie Brown (Peanuts Movie).png Variant Peanuts logp.png The Peanuts Movie Poster.jpg Snoopy (Peanuts Movie).png Little-red-haired-girl.png Peanuts titleshot.png Peanuts 2015.jpg References Credits Directed by: Steve Martino Produced by: Byran Schulz, Craig Schulz, p.g.a. and Cornelius Uliano Produced by: Paul Feig and Michael J. Travers, p.g.a. Michael J. Travers Executive Producer: Chris Wedge Screenplay by: Cornelius Uliano, Byran Schulz and Craig Schulz Based upon the comic strips by: Charles M. Schulz Music by: Christophe Beck Music Supervisior: John Houlihan Art Director: Nash DunniganNash Dunnigan Editor: Randy Trager Casting by: Christian Kaplan, CSA Category:Peanuts characters Category:Peanuts movie Category:Based On Category:3D Category:2015 Category:Movies Category:IMAX Films Category:Computer-animated Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Family Category:Children's films Category:CGI Animated Film Category:CGI Films Category:CGI animated Category:Non-Fanon Category:Real-D 3D Category:1998 Category:Template documentation Category:G-Rated films Category:Films directed by Steve Martino Category:Films produced by Paul Feig Category:Films produced by Michael J. Travers Category:Films executive produced by Chris Wedge Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Movies without opening credits Category:Films not scored by John Powell Category:Films to have human characters Category:Dr seuss films